Fiber optics networks are increasingly installed to replace copper wire systems for a wide variety of communication and entertainment applications, e.g., cable television, because optical fiber networks provide superior performance relative to copper wire systems. Further, wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) is also widely used with fiber optic networks to further increase the information carrying capacity of the networks. Optimizing the performance of WDM fiber optic networks, however, is challenging due to the precise wavelength requirements of WDM networks. While lasers emit light generally centered at a particular wavelength, the environmental temperature and/or age of a laser may cause the center wavelength to drift over time. Further, while the components used in WDM networks are manufactured for specific wavelengths, the manufacturing process of such components generally result in relatively significant variations in the wavelength associated with the transmission peak of such components. The effects of temperature, age, and manufacturing tolerances on the performance of WDM networks may manifest in an inability to sufficiently align the operating wavelength of an optical transmitter laser with a transmission peak of a link transmission curve defining the wavelength dependent performance of the optical network. Such misalignment generally modulates signals containing multiple frequencies, which causes additional signals to be formed at frequencies that are at the sum and/or difference of the original frequencies. Such intermodulation distortion undesirably degrades the performance of the WDM network. Thus, there remains a need for means to improve the performance of fiber optic networks, particularly WDM fiber optic networks.